vampire
by M3GAN
Summary: a vampire is loose in the city, and the boys (and girls come too) are on a mission to stop it. But the vampire is a close friend of theirs...


I don't own gundam wing or any charicters.  
  
(Hilde is watching the news) (twelve people have droped dead and sucked dry of all their blood) Hilde: oh my god!  
  
(Dr.J has been hired to study the matter)  
  
(Heero is on his computer when he sees a picture of a mechanical hand appear on the screen)  
  
Heero: ...inspector gadget?  
  
Dr.j: shut up! I need your help on this death thing...  
  
Heero: they're paying YOU, not ME!  
  
Dr.J: yes, but I own you! now, I may know what the problem is, I'll come over and explain it to you and your friends right away! *beep  
  
Heero: ...he owns me?  
  
(half an hour later)  
  
Dr.J: we are dealing with.........a vampire!  
  
Duo(laughhing): yea, and a Chinese dragon is eating from our garbage!  
  
(outside, a little red furry worm dragon has its head in the trash can)  
  
Dr.J: I'm sereous! there's no other explination! I made up a device that can sense a vampires presence! (showing them a small computer)  
  
Wufei: well, try it out  
  
Dr.J: *beep beep.....*gasp!  
  
Releena: what is it?  
  
Dr.J: the vampire is in this room RIGHT NOW!  
  
Duo: lemme see that! wow, it could be anyone of us! could even be me!  
  
Dr.J: there's only one way to find out for sure...  
  
(Dr.J pulls out a small cross and hands it to Trowa) Dr.J: ah...it's not Trowa, a vampire can't touch a holy item. They also can't eat garlic or figure out a V.C.R either...  
  
(he hands the cross to each individual)  
  
(Quatre hesitates to touch the cross)  
  
Dr.J: c'mon Quatre....touch the cross  
  
Quatre: ...uh...um....Ok It's me!  
  
everyone: what?!  
  
Quatre(running to the far side of the room): yea! I'm the vampire!  
  
Releena: but how?! How are you a vampire?!  
  
Quatre: I dunno, I just have an evil voice in my head that wont leave me alone!  
  
Dr.J: he's posesed by a vampire demond  
  
Sally: grab him!  
  
Quatre(turning into a bat): there's nothing you can do Sally! hahaha! nothing! NOTHING! (hits the light) *zap Ow! geez! ...nothing!!  
  
(Trowa picks up the fly swatter)  
  
Quatre: uh-ho! (Quatre flies out of sight)  
  
Hilde: where did he go?  
  
Duo: mabey he went outside?  
  
Dr.J: no, vampires can't go out into the daylight  
  
Releena(hanging strings of garlic all over the house): take that you nasty vampire!  
  
Quatre(blending into the curtains): eeew! gar--lic! (starts coughing)  
  
Wufei: there he is! on the curtains!  
  
(Sally hits Quatre with the broom stick)  
  
(Hilde picks him up off the floor by the wing)  
  
Quatre: X.X  
  
Hilde: is there any way to cure him?  
  
Dr.J: no, you can either kill him or learn to live with a vampire  
  
Duo: I hate learning, lets just kill it  
  
Hilde: Duo!  
  
(Quatre wakes up and bites Hildes hand)  
  
Hilde(letting go of Quatre): ow! he's getting away!  
  
(Quatre hides in the basement)  
  
(they spend the rest of the day looking for Quatre and stringing garlic around the house)  
  
(at night time)  
  
Demond in Quatre(DIQ): aha! at last! we are free to roam the night Quatre! lets go!  
  
Quatre: aww..I don't see why we have to hurt people demond...  
  
DIQ: I have too, and you'll help me or else I'll cause you eternal misery!  
  
Quatre: ok! ok! geez... (Quatre flies ot the window)  
  
(the phone rings) Releena(picking it up): hello? .......*gasp! oh no!....ok bye! *click  
  
Heero: what?  
  
Releena: three men in my mansion have droped dead like on the news!  
  
Hilde: Quatre's at your mansion!  
  
(Releenas mansion)  
  
Quatre(wiping blood from his mouth): this is accualy kinda' fun!  
  
DIQ: I know!  
  
Releena: look! there he is!  
  
Quatre: uh-ho!  
  
(Quatre runs away)  
  
Wufei: lets split up!  
  
(Releena goes with Heero, Hilde goes with Duo, Sally goes with Wufei, and Trowa's on his own)  
  
DIQ: alright Quatre! time to prove your worthy of being immortal! kill your friends!  
  
Quatre: no! I wont!  
  
DIQ: eternal misery!  
  
Quatre: Ok! ok! I'll kill them, all but Trowa!  
  
DIQ: ok, but at least posses him. ya' know, the more the merrier  
  
Quatre: ok...  
  
Heero(picks up an emergency ax): this will protect us  
  
Releena: Heero, he's immortal...  
  
Heero: ... oh yea..... lets hope he doesn't know that  
  
Releena: -.-"  
  
Duo: I wonder if being a vampire is fun?  
  
Hilde: probably is, it would just suck not to ever see day  
  
(Wufei and Sally walk around holding guns)  
  
(Quatre jumps out of a closet and scares Heero and Releena)  
  
(Heero swings the ax at Quatre missing him by a hair)  
  
Quatre: gimme the ax Heero...  
  
Heero: stay back!  
  
Quatre: c'mon Heero! give it to me! give it!  
  
Releena(clinged to Heero): aah! Quatre please don't hurt us!  
  
Quatre: just hand me the ax and I promise I'll make it quick and..... reasonably painless...  
  
(Heero throws the ax at at Quatre and it cuts into his leg)  
  
Quatre: ow! (pulls the ax out of his leg) hahaha! come here!  
  
(Quatre chases Releena and Heero)  
  
(Releena pulls Heero into the kitchen where all the sharp knives, ovens, and forks are)  
  
Heero(locking the door behind him): great! we'll be safe in here!  
  
Quatre(locked outside): blast!  
  
(Quatre walks away holding the ax)  
  
(Quatre finds the fuse box) Quatre(trying to figure out the wireing): um....blue to yellow...this goes off...this one up....  
  
DIQ: you have an ax dumbass..  
  
(Quatre hits the box with the ax) (all the lights go out) Quatre: that went well, lets go find the others now  
  
(Quatre sees Trowa)  
  
(Trowa sees Quatre running towards him with an ax)  
  
Trowa: ah! Quatre!  
  
(Trowa runs)  
  
(Quatre can't run as fast as Trowa)  
  
DIQ: use that trick I taught you!  
  
Quatre: oh yea!  
  
(Trowa stops to catch his breath)  
  
Trowa: I ....I think I lost him.....  
  
Quatre(standing behind Trowa): you'd think that wouldn't you?  
  
Trowa: ah! what the hell?!  
  
Quatre: c'mon Trowa! join me! it'll be fun!  
  
Trowa(backing away from him): no way! don't you dare touch me!  
  
Quatre: just one little bite Trowa, It wont hurt. And besides, you'll like being dead!  
  
Trowa(turning and running): that's what they said about being' alive!  
  
Quatre(once again standing in front of Trowa): but we can scare the crap out of our friends and torment the neighborhood together Trowa! do it for me? your best friend?  
  
Trowa: uh.... well... I just..  
  
(Quatre grabs Trowas shoulder and moves in for a bite)  
  
(Hilde hits Quatre in the back of the head with a golfclub)  
  
Hilde: leave Trowa alone!  
  
Trowa: thanx... I guess  
  
Quatre(lying on the ground un-consious): X.x  
  
DIQ: Quatre! Quatre wake up! they're gonna' catch you!  
  
(they tie Quatre up and call the others)  
  
(Quatre opens his eyes. He's in his own bed with his hands and legs tied together and his friends looking down at him)  
  
Sally: now Quatre....you can either behave and not try to kill us.....or we'll have to kill you  
  
DIQ: retaliate! turn into a bat and flee!!  
  
Quatre: uh... kay?  
  
DIQ: idiot!  
  
Hilde: ^-^ , good, now tell that voice in your head to shut up!  
  
DIQ: oh that is it! lets kick her ass Q-man!  
  
Quatre: no, you're listening to me now demond!  
  
DIQ: traitor... just remember, I have 25% control of your body! hahaha!  
  
(the next day,at the supper table)  
  
Releena(setting down a dish of lasaunia): and don't worry Quatre, no garlic toast! ^-^  
  
DIQ: she's mocking us! kill her! there's a knife right there! look!  
  
Quatre: she was kidding demond!  
  
DIQ: ....and that Wufei person is grinning at us...  
  
(a knife wizzes across the table and hits the wall a hair above Wufeis head)  
  
Wufei: O.O"  
  
Quatre: sorry... demond dosen't like you...  
  
DIQ: Quatre! you suck! owari  
  
hehe.. heh...heh... sorry, that was kinda immature. Oh well, I wrote it a while ago. 


End file.
